Lullaby of a forgotten Dream
by PinkiPockets
Summary: Arthur gets in a car accdent and becomes brain damage. But Alfred feels and fears this was no accdent. Alfred now spends his time figuring out why this happend. But with Arthur being brain damage makes life alot more harder then he expected
1. Chapter 1

Street lights where beaming at the sound of car s aggressively taunting him to get out of the road as he ran like he never ran before.  
>That phone-call was all that was running threw his head Arthur had been hurt His boyfriend he loved dearly was alone in hospital hurt. In pain.<br>An accident they say. But there not quite sure.

But at this moment he couldn't think of anything else but to get the hospital To comfort him and wipe away his tears. He saw the lights of the hospital and made his way threw the emergency centre. excuse me but can I help you sir? a lady had called out to him. The American man paused to catch his breath. The lady waited patiently for his reply He wiped his cold sweat of his head with nervously shaken hands and looked up with blue eyes full of pitiful emotions..

Arthur Kirkland?

Was all that came out of his mouth in slow pants and desperation.  
>The lady retreated to the computer and furiously started to type down. She looked back up at him and gave him a resuming smile and picked up the phone next to her. I ll phone the doctor too see what s happening mr?.. as she waited for him to give a name.<br>Jones he said.. Alfred F Jones .. ok she smiled take a seat Alfred and I ll let you know He didn t want to sit down but found himself doing so anyway. He was tired, scared almost sick to the stomach to what could be wrong with his lover.. It was then the lady had called to him. there s a doctor on his way to explain Alfred found himself just nodding at her and put his head in his hands. why did this happen?.. Its not far.. Things where fine.. Why did this have to happen.. Something tapped his shoulder which made him jump and look up. A man in a white coat was standing before him looking stern and very serious Are you a relative to Arthur? he asked.. no boyfriend Alfred corrected The doctor nodded his head and proceeded "his injuries could be fatal there's a thirdly percent chance him surviving him them but I m afraid you might have to prepare yourself for the worst There was a sudden lump in his throat that was hard for Alfred to swallow no matter how many times he tried. can. .. I see him?.. The doctor looked at him solemnly and nodded his head and started to lead the way Alfred hated hospital s the smell, the aura, the sound of the phone that always rings. When the doctor stopped he muttered something to a nurse who nodded as reply and smiled sympathy at Alfred as she opened the door to his room leading him in the room.

And there he was laying unconscious with wires and tubes hugging him.

The nurse was explaining what they where all for but Alfred found that her words where a mist at the back of his mind as his world started to shatter before his eyes. He walked up slowly towards the bed and took a closer look at his lover. There was a banged on his head with a tube in his mouth. His delicate face was bruised and scratched. His breathing was low and short. each breath he took was a struggle causing the heart mortar to stir. Alfred didn t know if the nurse was still in the room. He didn t care.. But he found himself dropping to his knees holding on to his lover hand which was the only thing he could touch holding it close too his cheek letting his tears no longer to be trapped as they freely ran down his own cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everyone~ I hope you enjoyed my frist Upload on fanfic 8D i'm really crap at using this site I have no idea what i'm doing so yeah sorry D8 ..I have dylexia so if theres spelling mistakes (Which there shouldn't be as Neko-Witch had beta it ;W; ) tell me! ~ um um -running out of things to say-...<strong>

**I like muffins..  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So um this chapter is fail =/ um I don't have much to say lol because I write this chapter a while ago and i'm learning to actually learn to use this site otl XD so I hope you enjoy?~ theres another chapter on the way so yeah **

* * *

><p>Alfred watched the raindrops trickle down the window in the room Arthur laid silently. He watched them slide down as they join to make a bigger raindrop and he watched them fall down leaving a traces of rain trail down the window. He numbly put his finger on the glass feeling the coldness run thought his fingertip as he followed the trail down the window making a terrible squeal sound. Alfred turn around to force his attention on his lover laying on the bed and he walked over to his lover bedside and kneeled next to him and stroked his hair. Three months had past and Arthur kept fighting on. The thought ran thought his head making him smile.<p>

Arthur had always been so stubborn he loved that about him. Although sometime it caused a lot of there bickering Arthur always found it hard to believe Alfred he loved him. Not due to trust due to the fact he couldnt let himself be loved because he always said it was a sign of weakness . He watched Arthur chest slowly move in rhyme with his heart monitor feeling a bit of discomfort with it. Knowing that this man made machine was closer to his heart then he could ever me made him envious. Its silly he knew that but Alfred couldnt explain his hatred for this thing. He felt as this machine was mocking him every time it skip a beat every time it the numbers would go higher then avenge. He looked away from the machine and looked down at his boyfriend in a comatose sleep. His swelling on his face seemed to have healed a bit but still left a scar on his cheek his lips where dry and cracked from where the tube forced open his mouth. Alfred ran his fingers threw Arthur hair and gently and glazed at him.

_please wake up soon_

With that being said he gently placed a small kiss on his forehead and retuned to the window where he watched the rain slowly stopping. The American found himself sitting in the chair he pulled up to the window as he felt himself drifting of into a deep sleep.

Alfred felt cold.. He was outside it was night and the wind was aggressive. He staggered across the sidewalk as he tried to remain his balance. It was dark he could see people walking past him but he wasnt paying much attention he was just carried on walking. It was then he arrived at a crossroad. A sudden chill creped up his spine as his eyes widened at the scene as people crossed the road. Arthur was there.. Just about to cross as everyone had gone past. Arthur had began to walk across the road. Alfred looked at the lights too see the man was flashing green but there was a car speeding down the road at a rapid speed towards Arthur. Alfred began to run towards him onto the road to stop him.

_Arthur no! stop!_ he found himself shouting. But it was too late he heard the sounds of people screaming at the sight and the sound of the car rapidly driving away fast. He couldnt believe what he just saw. Not only did a car hit him on a red light it drove away.

_This cant be happening.._

he ran towards his lifeless body where a crowd of people surrounded him and fell to his knees in front of him. His arms wont moving.. He didnt know why.. Everything felt like a dream.. Like this wasnt happening.. He hoped to wake up soon .. With Arthur lying next to him and he would wrap his arms around him but this dream had somewhat felt like it was reality but yet a dream.. Everything seemed to move too fast for it to be real. Like the people around him.. Everything seemed to echo.. The sound of peoples voices the sound of cars even the sound of people footsteps rushing around. All he could do is stare at Arthur limp body on the ground. He wanted to scream but nothing came out. Suddenly Arthur chest looked like it was moving but he was coughing in pain Alfred tried to comfort him but his hands where stiff and still wouldnt move with his commands. He really wanted to touch him. Stoke his face tell him his alright but he couldnt his legs sat numb while his arms felt like still board. Arthur began to look like he was choking as he gagged and thrust.

ia.. Arthur?../i he found himself whispering. He started to repeatedly say his name until he was heard or someone to help him. Nothing came nor did anyone.. He could feel the frustrating taking him over him until he felt himself fall side-wards to the ground with a bslam!/b

Alfred eyes jolt open with shock to find himself laying on the hospital floor..his body ached from where he had falling sidewards of a the chair

_how did I mange to do that?.._

Something still didnt feel right thought.. The dream he had.. He could still hear the sound of Arthur choking but as saying this in his head his realisation started to work as he spun his head round to Arthur on the bed who was choking on the tube that had kept him comatose. Pushing the chair of him he dashed to his bed side and pressed the orange nurse button franticly not caring if he broke it or pissed them of. Alfred muttered a few words sweet words as he hushed his panicking as he stoked his hair to soothing him. A nurse made her way in and slowly began to take the tube out his mouth while Alfred kept his routine up to keep him calm. The nurse shined a light in his eyes too see for a response. At first there was nothing just him swaying his head slowly coughing from where the tube had been token out. It was then he began more focus he squeezed his eyes shut and whacked the light out of the nurse hand and mumbled grumpily. Alfred didnt pay much attention to this as he gleamed at Arthur being awake.. Alive breathing he couldnt of asked anything more. He felt bad for ignoring the nurse who was rubbing her hand as Arthur had hit it causing the light to spiral across the room. Arthur hated to being woken up and toyed with thats all it was. Alfred waited until he calmed down the last thing he wants is Arthur to hit him too. Patiently he waited but so eager to speak to him.. But he couldnt hold it in much longer.. He rather Arthur hit him and wait a whole minute to speak to him he had waited a whole three months he wasnt going to wait any longer. He slowly reached for his hand and held it gently as he possible could..

Hey Artie.. Alfred smiled threw his tears. Arthur turn to his lover but then Alfred knew there was something wrong. His eyes where filled with so much doubt and confusion. His eyes showed nothing anxious as he eyed the room and glared back at Alfred with a somewhat of pout face as he pulled his hand away from Alfred and whined loudly.

Alfred eyes widen at the scene. Arthur? Are you in pain where does it hurt? Alfred tried calming him down as he held his shoulders lightly. But Arthur had seemed to reacted his touch and whacked his face with fall power. Alfred had let go not wanted to aggravated him anymore. Arthur had let out a huge sob as he held his hands to his head. Alfred looked at the nurse with confusing the nurse looked back worriedly. Ill go and get a doctor she said quietly as she slipped out the room leaving Alfred alone with a crying British man not that it was unusual since Arthur had cried a lot. It was the way he was crying that scared Alfred. The doctor had came in the room and took a close look at Arthur. He looked back and Alfred. we are going to take him for a scan and that said Arthur had been wheeled away from him leaving Alfred alone.. Just has he got him back.. His being taking away from him. He felt mad at life. Mad at the doctors. Mad at the person who ran him over. With all these thoughts in his head his mind wondered to his dream he had.. That car.. Had purposely ran him over.. Alfred started to feel sick..

_what if the person did it on purpose?_... he waited that seemed like forever for them too come back and finally the doctor came back with Arthur who had calmed down and seemed to look like he was in his own little world. Alfred stood up and looked at the doctor..

well? Alfred asked impatiently.. The doctor looked at him and licked his lips and sighed..

his got brain damage..


	3. Chapter 3

iB.. brain.. Damage?/i Alfred stuttered as his eyes widened. The doctor nodded and began to explain. Alfred was watching the man mouth move.. But he didnt hear much coming out of them as the sound of his heart was furiously beating making it impossible for him to understand what was going on. He felt his world around him go greyscale like he was falling into unconscious. Alfred gathered his thoughts and looked up at the doctor.

so what now?.. his retarded? he hadnt meant for it to come out like that. Not at all he felt the way the doctor looked at him silently while the nurse had given him a dark look as she walked past with notes and into Arthur room.

I hadnt meant for it to come out that way Alfred began to explain but the doctor put his hand up to stop him no, no need for apologizes Mr Jones perfectly understandable you are going to be upset as is to be expected. Im very sorry do you have any questions for me to answer? biting down his lips he looked up at the ceiling. He had so many questions. Manly ones he cant answer. Like why Arthur, Why brain damage?.., Why not just a broken leg.. He sighed putting his hand threw his hair.

Um.. Yeah.. One question is there a cure?..

Again the doctor fell silence. no not a compete cure but we are working on it.. Sometimes it depends how bad the injury is it sometimes heals. In Arthur case we are not too sure for what might happened.. But theres a lot a help like rehab- Alfred begin to stop him. whoa wait.. Like a place mad people go?.. Im not sending him there dude no offence.. Doc.. Thanks anyways the doctor smiled and nodded.. it was a suggestion, most people would accept that offer but its up to you sir Alfred huffed and licked his dry lips and tiredly rubs his temples. am I allowed to Alfred pointed at the door to Arthur room.

dont see why not the doctor answered as his pager goes of and nods to Alfred attending to his next patients. Alfred gulp as he put his hand on the door and hesitated. Did he really want to see Arthur like this?.. He questioned himself. Did he really want to go threw regaining parts of his old Arthur he used to know back. He didnt want to leave him. There was no way he could. He wanted him back he got him back. Alfred stared at the door handle and fell into deep thought about the last memory he had before the crash.

_

Alfred your going to make yourself more blind then you already are! Arthur teased Alfred as pinched his glasses and put it on his own face smirking. Hey! Alfred whined but chuckled as he threw the remote of his game console to make a playful grab at his lover. But for the lack of his vision he tripped over the game console wire landing in his arms. Arthur pouted with an amused face expression. did you have a nice trip?.. Arthur sarcastically said. Alfred rolled his eyes but looked at his lover who looked incredibly handsome.

Texas seems to like you.. You look good in them Alfred complimented. The British man raised his eyebrow with a dry smile on his face.

hmm?.. he hummed. how do you know? You cant see me,

I can a little just your blurry but I can tell you look good in them Alfred explained

Arthur rolled his eyes but smiled why thank you.. But no offence to Texas Im too fond of them as he took it of rubbing his eyes placing them back on Alfred face stealing a kiss in progress. Now that Alfred had his glasses back he could see the details that made his boyfriend perfect. His messy blonde hair stuck up everywhere like his just got out of bed but somehow he managed to pull it of. His eyebrows where very thick but yet again he pulled it off. His eyes where a beautiful forest green.

I have to go Arthur said stopping Alfred in his thoughts. Sighing Alfred put his head on Arthur chest. I dont want you too go work Arthur looked at him hopelessly. I have to he moved Alfred hair away from his eyes tenderly. but its Sunday! Alfred whined .

Alfred please dont do this today as much as I dont want to I have too Alfred smirked and looked up at him.. you dont have to.. You can stay home with bored old me? he chimed. With a disappointed smile Arthur answered . sorry Alfred dear as much as that sounds great I cant.. Ill get fired.. Alfred huffed and retreated back to his video game. Arthur heart deepened and shattered. dont do that I hate when you sulk he said as he wrapped his arms around the childish American neck.

you always work.. Its not fair.. You hardly have time for just.. Us now.. Arthur gave a sad look and swallowed at his guilt. I do try Al, I really do its just being a columnist is hard work and they need me to do this and need me to do that I wish I did get more time of with you. with a few minute silently Alfred couldnt keep up being angry at him. He really did always try to get a few days of. Arthur was always a busy man it was in his natural. Alfred looked up at his lover who had his arms wrapped around him from behind. He felt Arthurs fingertips kneed his shoulders as he moved in close to Alfred ear. if your so bored you should find a better he way to entertain yourself. The American pouted. Once again putting his game remote as he turn his head to the side to face Arthur to find himself re joining the kiss. Alfred made sure he made the most of it as he wont see him for a while. During the kiss Alfred felt Arthur arms slowly wrap around his own neck gently as there kiss deepen. Warm sensations ran through Alfred body as Arthur then slowly put his hand through his hair. Gently Alfred pushed Arthur on the sofa causing him to moan slightly. As Alfred started to take of his tie showing the remarkable flesh of his chest Arthur then grabbed his hand and broke the kiss. fuck! Alfred Im going to be late!. with a slight blush Arthur did his tie back up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He turn in the mirror to fix his hair but which was already a mess before Alfred laid a hand on him. He walked to the door and opened it but turned to the sulking American sitting on the sofa. Arthur smirked and lent on the door frame and sighed. hey.. he called out.. Alfred turn to him with a filch thinking his going to be scolded for sulking or for trying to sedate him from not going to work. h-hm?.. he replied lazily.

I love you The British man said as he turn to walk out. I love you too Alfred returned. With that Arthur smiled and left leaving Alfred with the flat screen TV with the game still in motion saying start a new game. Getting bored of the game Alfred deicide to turn it of and maybe watch some TV. He flicked through the channels which of nothing caught his attention. He slid down the seat with a huff causing his cows lick to bounce. Days like this he wishes he was at college. Picking up the phone he decided to phone Kiku seeing if he would come round and bring a horror film with him. When Kiku agreed to do so it didnt take long for him to show up with a film. They sat quietly through the whole film Kiku wasnt much of a talkative person but Alfred still considered him a close friend. Kiku didnt once flinch or jump as a scary scene as Alfred shirked at them. It wasnt long until the film was over and Kiku made his leave and Alfred alone again. He turn to the clock which read 6:34pm.

Only 3 hours until Arthur comes back from work so instead of doing his college course work which was due tomorrow he chooses to take a nap until then. While he was asleep he was dreaming of the film they just watch which was pretty scary in his eyes being chased by ghost. Not many things scared him but ghost did. He couldnt punch a ghost so there wasnt away to control them as he was about to be attacked by the ghost his eyes opened at a sound of a ringing phone. He was going to ignore but he was hopping it was Arthur as the time was now 9:44pm. He ran to the phone and answered with a cheery voice forgetting the dream he just had.

Hey dude! Your lateeeee your supposed to back by now you slow poke where are yo- before he could finish his sentence he was stopped by a person who wasnt Arthur voice. He listened to the other man for a while but dropped the phone at the state of shock.

_


End file.
